


ART: Cybernatural Master Post

by Noctemus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: To be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ART: Cybernatural Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerLilyNoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/gifts).



> This is my contribution to 2020's Sam Winchester Big Bang. I joined as an artist and got my first choice :)  
> Tumblr post can be found [here](https://noctemusart.tumblr.com/post/190781323374/art-masterpost-cybernatural-by-tigerlilynoh-art).

I have been wanting to join a _Sam Winchester Big Bang_ for a while but never worked up the courage to do so until this year. There were some really awesome choices. I wanted something that was slightly out of the norm in the fandom and got it. Enter **TigerLilyNoh**.

To say the story is riveting is selling it short. I recommend that when you have the time, you read it.

This submission will be my master art post - right now it only contains the title card, but more will come together with descriptions. Those will be in separate chapters - so if you want, you can subscribe to this story to get a notification when the other pieces are added :) .

  


Things to come are:

  1. Character poster of the main cast - some familiar faces but mostly Original Characters.
  2. Alternate Title card.
  3. Dividers.
  4. Scenes lifted from the story.
  5. Miscellaneous - things that don't really fit in any of the above-listed categories but was done for the story anyway.




End file.
